Trinary (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa; formerly Searebro, X-Lantis, Atlantis; India | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Indian, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former thief and prisoner | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = India | Creators = Tom Taylor; Mahmud Asrar | First = X-Men: Red Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Trinary was a young mutant from India who used her technopathic abilities to top up the accounts of every working Indian woman from the accounts of the twenty-five highest-earning CEOs in the country. Trinary's father reported her, and she was eventually caught and imprisoned by the Indian Mutant Defense Force. However, in anticipation for her capture, Trinary recorded a message asking Jean Grey for help. The message reached its recipient in Wakanda, resulting in Trinary's liberation from IMDF imprisonment by Jean Grey and her allies. Trinary took control of a Sentinel deployed by the IMDF and used it to escape with her rescuers. When they reached Wakanda, the mutant group was intercepted by Storm, secretly under the influence of Cassandra Nova. After Storm was incapacitated and the Sentinite controlling her was extracted from her brain with Trinary's help, Jean Grey decided to move her base of operations to Searebro. X-Men Disassembled Trinary was one of the many mutants that fought a crazed X-Man from remaking the world in his image. When X-Man felt that the world would never be improved with the X-Men around, X-Man made all his enemies vanish, including Trinary. While most of the X-Men were sent to a different plane of existence ruled by X-Man, Trinary wasn't one of them. Where she was during his time is unknown. House of X Trinary eventually returned and was living on the sovereign nation-state of Krakoa for mutants, created by Charles Xavier, Magneto and Moira X. Moira and Charles Xavier tasked several technopath mutants such as Cypher, Sage and Trinary with creating a system called "Sleeping Giant" to monitor for Nimrod technological thresholds being reached and/or the attempted creation of a "Mother Mold", a replicating, adaptive Sentinel factory that was self-aware and capable of creating other Sentinels. Xavier and Magneto then tasked the X-Men with destroying the Mother Mold and preventing the creation of Nimrod. With the help of Jean Grey and M, Trinary coordinated the communication between team members and X-Men base in Krakoa. The X-Men (Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Archangel, M, Husk, Mystique, and Nightcrawler) accomplished their goal, but the entire team was killed in the attack and later resurrected. | Personality = | Powers = Trinary is a mutant who possess the following abilities: * Technopathy: She has the ability to psychically control all forms of technology, such as computers, cell phones, etc. She can only control technology that is in her line of sight. Her range is currently undetermined. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Technopaths Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Mutants activated after M-Day